1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, systems for purchasing service using the RFID tags, and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an RFID tag used to purchase service in association with the RFID tag including purchase information, a service purchase system using an RFID tag, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID is a well-known technology to identify people or objects having a wireless tag within a short range of about 1 m without physical contact. Applications of the RFID include tagging pets and animals such as dogs, cows, and lambs, identifying people in a dangerous zone such as offshore drilling base, and tracking commercial products in retail and distribution phases. The RFID establishes a basic mechanism for simple interaction between a system and a person or a device.
Recently, an RFID tag operates in association with non-material contents as well as material products. A digital content reproduction system having the RFID processing system enables a purchaser to purchase paid service such as contents and movie tickets.
However, according to a conventional service purchase method using the RFID tag, the RFID tag does not provide content purchase information but provides only demo content information. Thus, a considerable communication time is taken to access a separate server by on-line for the content purchase and downloading, and an authentication function of the purchase information is not provided. Furthermore, a user has to determine whether to purchase the content or not shortly after the digital content reproduction system obtains the demo content information.